Sasuke's rules
by luh-chan
Summary: Dez regras que Sakura destacou para uma ter convivência harmoniosa com Sasuke. // "Nunca duvide quando ele diz que os homens são melhores,ou, além dos gritos, seus vizinhos ficarão te perguntando o porquê de ter tantos lençóis assim para lavar".


Fiz tudo o que podia. Mas acho que o final não ficou muito legal :B

Bem, tanto faz. Desejo do fundo do meu coração que vocês gostem, porque acho que está bastante divertida *-* Ou não .__.

LEGENDA:

Narração.

**Anotações feitas por Sakura.**

Boa leitura :D

* * *

Homens. Hmpf.

Seria tão fácil se viessem com um manualzinho de instruções. Não sei como podem falar tanto que mulheres que são difíceis e complicadas. Sério, homens são _uó_!

Mas se você quer tanto Sasuke Uchiha quanto eu acho que quer, siga alguma dicazinhas que nossa querida Sakura destacou após alguns anos de convivência ao lado dele.

Dicas que viraram praticamente regras. Afinal, não é nem um pouco fácil agradar um Uchiha.__

**Nunca elogie outro homem... (Não na frente dele)**

Os braços dele envolviam firmemente sua pequena cintura, e foi com uma risadinha feminina que Sasuke se deu conta de que a apertava muito forte. Afrouxou um pouco a mão e desceu novamente os lábios para o pescoço quente dela. Mas ela o empurrou levemente e apontou para a direção leste da ponte onde se encontravam para mais uma missão do time 7. Com muito contragosto, Sasuke virou-se para a direção apontada, e deparou-se com Naruto, irradiando felicidade.

- Naruto. - ela sorriu.

- Yo, Sakura-chan! Yo Teme!

- Hm. - não poderia cumprimentá-lo de forma amigável, afinal, seu amigo escandaloso acabara de interromper uma de suas atividades preferidas: Sakura.

- Não me diga que o Kakashi-sensei está atrasado de novo. - Naruto sentou-se emburrado, mas sorriu maliciosamente ao ver a mão de Sasuke descendo discretamente pelas costas de Sakura; e só Deus sabe onde a mão queria chegar. - Mas tudo bem. Certos hábitos nunca morrem.

Sakura exterminou seu namorado com o olhar;_ como ele tinha coragem e ousadia_ de abusá-la daquela forma na frente do Naruto? E depois virou-se para o seu amigo, querendo verificar se ele tinha percebido. Foi então que quis provocar Sasuke também. Só que de outra forma.

- Uau, Naruto. Andou malhando, é?

Sakura lançou um olhar sugestivo, e Naruto logo entendeu a brincadeira.

- Ah... Então você percebeu. Andei malhando um _pouquinho_ sim...

- E como eu não perceberia? Aposto que a Hinata está super satisfeita com o namorado que tem, porque ele é muito gos-...

- KAKASHI-SENSEI, ATÉ QUE ENFIM!

E foi a primeira vez que o time 7 viu Sasuke gritando daquela maneira tão rude.

**...ou seu pescoço ficará sem marcas de mordidas e chupões por uma semana.**

**

* * *

**

**Nunca seja elogiada por outro homem... (Não na frente dele)**

Dedos longos e pálidos batucavam incansavelmente na superfície da mesa. O cotovelo sobre a mesa apoiava o queixo enrugado do jovem de olhos ônix e... Cheios de fúria.

Sasuke quase não suportava os olhares famintos que eram lançados sobre a sua namorada. Por que mesmo que Sakura tinha que ser tão linda? Ou melhor; por que tinha que usar o vestido mais curto e decotado que já viu? Não que ela estivesse exagerada ou vulgar; claro. Mas se aquele Rock Lee piscar mais uma vez para sua namorada, Sasuke não sentiria pena dele quando raspasse aquelas sobrancelhas de taturana com os próprios dentes.

- Sakura-chan, que olhos brilhantes você tem.

Bufou. _Como_ ele se atrevia a falar com sua preciosa flor? O Uchiha esperava que pelo menos Sakura tivesse a decência de lhe virar as costas ou meter um belo tapa na cara, mas, para sua surpresa, ela sorriu.

- Obrigada.

- E seus cabelos parecem tão macios e sedosos...

- Eu sei, e é natural!

- Adoro seu sorriso encantador.

"Eu adoro mais ainda!" Sasuke teve vontade de gritar, mas se conteve.

- Nunca precisei de aparelho. - Sakura se gabava na frente do namorado.

- E não pude deixar de notar o quanto suas pernas são realmente belas.

Dentes rangendo. A calma e paciência desumanas de um Uchiha estava se esgotando. Se Konoha não quisesse perder mais um ninja, era melhor ele se calar.

- Só de vê-las eu tenho uma vontade imensa de tocá-las com as mãos, dentes, lingu-...

- CHIDORI!

**...ou seu chakra esgotará curando as feridas do homem que seu próprio namorado tentou brutalmente assassinar.**

**

* * *

**

**Nunca finja que está morrendo...**

Tinham o dia inteiro de folga, mas decidiram ir até a floresta para treinarem um pouco. Ambos estava sujos e cansados, e Sakura quase desmaiava de tédio. Por que Sasuke tinha que ser tão sério e sem-graça quando treinavam? Já tinha feito tudo o que podia para arrancar um sorriso dele, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi "Qual é o seu problema?"

Suspirou. Sempre soube que para namorar Sasuke, paciência é fundamental.

- Sakura, não faça isso com a kunai, ou você vai acabar se cortando.

Sentiu algo frio e gélido fazendo uma trilhar de fogo na palma da sua mão, e por onde a arma ninja ia passando, sangue escorria. Soltou um pequeno gemido de dor.

- Ai!

- Eu avisei.

- Sasuke-kun, a minha mão está sangrando.

- Eu sei.

- Sangue...

- Depois pára.

- Você não me ouviu? - gritou, emburrada. - Eu disse que a minha mão está sangrando, criatura!

- Não sou surdo.

- Sasuke-kun, me saaaaaalvaaaaa...

Sasuke suspirou. Às vezes tinha as suas próprias duvidas. Por exemplo, Sakura tinha mesmo dezenove anos, como vivia afirmando? Ela parecia tão brincalhona e infantil balançando a mão ensangüentada feito uma condenada.

- Dói tanto, Sasuke-kun. - fez biquinho. - Rápido, chame a Tsunade-shishou para mim!

- Sakura, nem tá dando para ver.

- A minha vida depende de você.

- Quer parar com isso de uma vez?

- Oh, não. Tarde de mais. Estou vendo um túnel na escuridão, Sasuke-kun. E tem uma luzinha me chamando no final do túnel.

Sasuke deu as costas. Só porque era a sua namorada, não significava que tinha que aturar tudo que ela fazia.

- Luz, me espere! Já estou chegando! Nããããããããão!

**...ou ao invés de seu compreensível namorado ligar para o hospital, ele carinhosamente chama o manicômio, achando que você é completamente louca. Ou que não tem dezenove anos de fato.**

**

* * *

**

**Nunca finja que está matando... (Principalmente se a vítima for ele)**

Vestia apenas um roupão rosa felpudo, e os cabelos róseos molhados pingavam água no chão da cozinha. Sakura ainda cheirava à sabonete, hidratante e... à Sasuke.

Estava na cozinha fatiando alguns pêssegos em calda e sorriu ao se lembrar do corpo quente de Sasuke sobre o seu, meia hora atrás. Era amor demais. Mas seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais quando viu o seu bem mais precioso ali, parado na porta da cozinha, olhando para ela como se fosse a pessoa mais linda que seus olhos já viram.

Talvez fosse mesmo. Para ele. Somente para ele.

Foi quando algo idiota lhe passou pela cabeça.

- Sasuke-kun, cansei de você. - fingiu estar frustrada. Isso seria divertido.

- Eu sei. Também fiquei cansado após essa última transa, mas ainda tenho disposição para mais uma rodada, se você quiser.

Sakura corou violentamente e quis gargalhar como só ela fazia. Mas controlou-se e fechou a cara.

- Eu quis dizer que me cansei de VOCÊ.

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você não parecia cansada de mim pelo modo que arrancou os botões da minha camisa.

Sakura largou o que estava fazendo e deu um passo na direção de Sasuke, fitando os seus olhos o tempo todo.

- E eu vou te matar, Sasuke.

Ele arqueou as duas sobrancelhas.

- E vai me matar de que jeito?

Sakura continuou se aproximando sorrateiramente e ergueu uns dois pêssegos, mostrando para ele.

Ele sorriu. Sempre sorria com ela.

- Estou morrendo de medo da Sakura-_chan_ e seus terríveis pêssegos em calda.

- Eu sei! - e jogou as frutas contra o rosto bonito dele.

**...ou aquele corpo de deus grego que só ele tem é substituído por bolinhas vermelhas e que coçam o tempo todo, tudo por culpa de uma reaçãozinha alérgica à pêssegos em calda.**

**

* * *

**

**Nunca brinque de "Pensa Rápido"...**

O relógio indicava duas horas e oito minutos da tarde.

Sakura observava o namorado ler um livro grosso e chato sobre selos antigos e quase extintos, e odiava deduzir de aquele livro de páginas amarelas e letras miúdas eram mais interessantes que ela.

Claro que tinha de admitir que Sasuke estava realmente gostoso com aqueles óculos de leitura, dando-lhe um ar mais intelectual, a camisa branca amassada e abotoada às pressas, e a calça preta frouxa destacando-se nos lençóis brancos da cama. O cabelo dele estava bagunçado e amassado na parte detrás, onde a cabeça escorava na parede.

Mas então Sakura lembrou-se de que ele era sempre gostoso.

E lembrou-se também que seu namorado gostoso não estavam lhe dando nem um pingo de atenção.

Chateada, a jovem Haruno andou até chegar à um dos móveis perto da cama e colocou sua mão lá.

- Sasuke-kun? - chamou-lhe gentilmente.

- Sim? - ele perguntou baixinho, e educadamente, tirou os olhos do livro e olhou para ela.

E o sorriso dela aumentou ainda mais.

- Pensa rápido! Haha!

**...ou ele provavelmente não vai rir da mesma forma que você riu por ter recebido um criado-mudo na cara.**

**

* * *

**

**Nunca cozinhe para ele...**

Pratos sujos e usados estavam empilhados em frente à um rapaz que, com certeza, não estava bem.

- Você comeu tudo, Sasuke-kun! - Sakura dava gritinhos de alegria. Será que isso significava que seu suflê de quiabo estava aprovado?

Sasuke colocou sua mão sobre a barriga e tentou-se levantar, mas foi atingido por uma onda de mal-estar e caiu sentado novamente na cadeira.

- Está com calor? - Sakura perguntou, olhando para os lado, à procura do ventilador. - Você está suando.

Sasuke grunhiu, e o som estranho preocupou a Haruno.

- Sasuke-kun, pare de ficar verde agora!

_Parar de ficar verde?_ Por acaso ninguém fica verde por vontade própria.

- E que cara é esse? Até parece que você vai vomit-... Sasuke-kun, o meu tapete não!

**...ou ele nunca mais vai jantar na sua casa.**

* * *

**Nunca experimente uma roupa nova na frente dele e peça uma opinião. Ainda mais se estiveram no quarto, sozinhos...**

Fechou o zíper das costas com um pouco de dificuldade, já que seu orgulho a havia impedido de aceitar a ajuda do namorado para fazer isto. Tinha passado em uma loja de roupas para festa mais cedo, e o tempo não foi o bastante para provar todos os vestidos que desejava.

- Leva o azul, se não gostar, pode voltar amanhã para trocar.

Fora o que a vendedora lhe garantiu.

Por isso Sakura tinha pagado mil e duzentos dólares em um vestido azul marinho. O preço era um pouco a mais que recebia pelas missões, mas ainda recebia por ser médica, então por que não abusar um pouquinho? Só uma vez.

E tinha ficado tão bonito no corpo, combinava perfeitamente com suas sandálias pratas e era peça única... Sem falar que era a cor preferida do Sasuke.

Sakura estremeceu. Talvez o motivo maior por ter escolhido o vestido foi simplesmente porque era o único nessa cor.

E lá estava ela, provando o vestido pela terceira vez, já no quarto onde dividia com Sasuke.

No espelho, via a si mesmo com o rosto apreensivo, o vestido era apertado no busto, fazendo com que os seios parecessem maiores. Contornava bem a cintura e tinha um corte diagonal até os joelhos.

Se visto do ângulo certo, pontinhos brilhantes como diamantes surgiam.

Era um belíssimo vestido, com certeza. E parecia ainda mais belo se usado na mulher certa, como no caso de Haruno Sakura.

- E então? - perguntou finalmente, com medo da resposta que Sasuke fosse lhe dar. Fazia meia hora que ele a analisava com o vestido, e não soltara um único comentário até agora.

Porque estava totalmente sem reação. Concluiu que tinha _mesmo_ muito bom gosto ao pedir Sakura em namoro. Ela estava maravilhosa.

- Não sei. - estava hipnotizado. - Por que não dá mais uma voltinha?

- Não gostei do decote. - ela disse de frente ao espelho.

- E por que? - o decote fora o que mais lhe chamara atenção.

- Deixa os meus peitos totalmente esmagados e... Sasuke-kun, por que está me olhando assim?

Ele sorriu de canto e deu alguns passos à frente, encurralando-a na parede.

- Até parece que você não sabe.

- Sasuke-kun, abotoe essa calça já!

**...ou seus vizinhos irão te perturbar o dia inteiro, pergunto que gritaria era aquela no seu apartamento ontem à noite.**

**

* * *

**

**Nunca duvide quando ele diz que os homens são melhores... (Por mais mentira que seja)**

Quarenta e sete minutos.

Fazia quarenta e sete minutos, e vinte e poucos segundos que estavam falando sobre o mesmo assunto. O assunto?

- É sério, Sakura. - ele bateu o copo na mesa. - Todos os heróis e gênios da história foram homens.

- Nunca ouviu falar de Joana D'Arc, não?

Ah, sim. Homens x Mulheres.

- Não existe nenhuma prova concreta de que ela realmente existiu.

Sakura irritou-se.

- Não existe nenhuma prova concreta de que Deus existe, porém ele está entre nós.

Sasuke também irritou-se. Perguntou internamente até quando ficariam ali sentados no sofá, discutindo. Era realmente estranho todos os objetos decorativos de vidro ainda estarem intactos. E por mais que quisesse parar com aquilo tudo e puxá-la para o seu colo, jamais daria por vencido.

É claro que os homens são melhores e superiores. Certo?

- Homens são mais rápidos. - declarou de repente, levando um punhado de amendoins caramelizados à boca.

- Mulheres possuem mais facilidade de aprendizagem.

- Nossa coordenação motora é impecável.

- Assim como nossa organização.

- Somos engraçados e sabemos contar piadas.

- E nós, mulheres, fingimos que estamos rindo.

Sakura segurou uma risadinha, ao ver que a testa de Sasuke enrugava-se cada vez mais. Ele era muito fofo quando ficava assim.

- Fazemos xixi em pé. - Sakura sentiu uma onda de risos atingir em cheio. Porém se controlou. Pensando bem, Sasuke era muito fofo o tempo inteiro.

- Lavamos as mãos após usar o banheiro. Ah, e fechamos a porta também.

Sasuke protestou.

- Quem disse que eu não lavo a mão?

- Mas nunca fecha a porta.

Até onde Sakura iria com isso? O Uchiha foi engatinhando lentamente, deitando por cima da namorada no sofá. Os olhos grandes e verdes estavam surpresos, o que ele pensa que está fazendo? Sasuke foi aproximando os lábios de ambos e sorriu ao ver que os olhos dela já estavam fechados e como as mãozinhas apertavam firmemente o sofá.

Deu uma pequena mordidinha no lábio inferior e sussurrou:

- Os homens são mais resistentes fisicamente.

Ela não resistiu.

- Resistência física não impede que você broxem.

E sua risada melodiosa invadiu toda a sala, fazendo-a gargalhar mais e mais diante da expressão frustrada do Uchiha. Que durou apenas alguns segundos.

- Vamos ver quem é que broxa por aqui...

- A minha saia não, Sasuke-kun!

**...ou além dos gritos, seus vizinhos ficarão te perguntando o porquê de ter tantos lençóis assim para lavar.**

* * *

**Nunca, nunca, NUNCA mesmo comente sobre a performance sexual dele...**

- Você me entendeu errado, Sasuke-kun! Eu disse que gostei e que pra mim foi bom... Mas eu acho que você podia maneirar um pouco com a língua. E podia também tomar um calmante antes, porque você sempre parece furioso com aquela velocidade e força toda!

**...ou ele vai insistir com uma coisinha chamada GREVE.**

* * *

**Nunca queira fazer as coisas em segredo...**

Já chega. Aquilo era revoltante!

Era o quinto dia consecutivo que Sakura faltava ao trabalho no hospital. E ela era uma das melhores médicas da vila!

O que ela queria, afinal de contas? Perder o emprego e deixar todos aqueles ninjas atingidos por jutsus desconhecidos e kunais envenenadas morrerem?

E, além do mais, teve que cobrir todas as faltas dela. Ah... Sakura teria que ter um bom motivo para tantas faltas. Mas o estranho é que nem ela ou Sasuke haviam aparecido para as missões do time 7. Será que eles casaram em segredo e estão vivendo uma intensa lua de mel?

Ino riu. Lua de mel não fazia bem o tipo do Sasuke. Deviam ter um outro motivo ainda maior.

A loira permitiu-se cair no sofá e agarrou ao telefone sem fio, os dedos apertando automaticamente os números que ligavam para o apartamento da amiga _testuda_. Estava cansada demais para se dar ao trabalho de ir pessoalmente até o apartamento. Ligar era mais prático e rápido. E menos cansativo também, óbvio.

O telefone chamou algumas vezes, até cair na secretária eletrônica.

- _Alô, aqui é Sakura Haruno. Deixe o seu recado após o bip, obrigada!_

Ino rolou os olhos. Sem sombra de dúvidas, Sasuke de alguma forma convencera Sakura a trocar a mensagem de espera. Porque antes era assim "Alô, você ligou para Sakura Haruno e... Bem, falei o meu nome para o caso de ter me ligado por engano. Ou esquecido o meu nome. Er, mas então. Deixe o seu recado após o barulhinho que até hoje não consegui distinguir bem o que é. Não se preocupe, prometo que irei ouvir a sua mensagem com bastante carinho e atenção! E vou retornar a ligação, com certeza! A não ser que você seja só mais um daqueles vendedores chatos ou alguém do banco cobrando contas não pagas. Mas eu paguei todas, juro! Hã, o que? Calma, já vou terminar, Ino. Não me interrompa! Hm... Onde eu parei mesmo? Ah, sim. Obrigada por ligar! Tchau!"

Obrigou-se a rir consigo mesma ao lembrar desse dia. De quando Sakura apresentou alegremente sua secretária eletrônica novinha e pedira a ajuda de Ino para ensinar a gravar mensagens. Mas agora Sakura tinha Sasuke.

E apesar de se sentir meio sozinha e enciumada às vezes, Ino tinha de admitir que Sakura não tinha mal gosto. E que Sasuke deixava Sakura cheia de felicidade, de uma maneira que nunca soube explicar. Estava feliz pela amiga.

E então lembrou-se que do telefone.

Sua preocupação voltou com força total. Por que diabos Sakura não atendeu? Ela _tinha_ que estar em casa. Será que aconteceu algo de ruim?

- Sakura? - limpou a garganta. - Testudinha, você ta legal? Essa é a centésima vez que eu te ligo, e vê se me retorna, caramba! - reclamou. Porque era a verdade. - Faz cinco dias que eu não te vejo, não foi ao hospital e ainda faltou a duas missões... Falando nisso, o Sasuke está com você? Ele também desapareceu! - suspirou. Sentia-se uma idiota completa falando sem parar e sem ao menos receber uma resposta.

- Por favor... Fique bem. - pediu sinceramente. De repente, um barulho do outro lado da linha. - Ah, espere. Que barulho foi esse? Sakura, tem alguma coisa quebrando aí na sua casa! E... Meu Deus! Tem alguém morrendo aí? Alô? Eu estou ouvindo gritos! Sakura, está tudo bem? Alô?

Ino entrou em desespero. Não estava ficando louca, alguma coisa estava acontecendo naquele apartamento. Ouvia gritos, conversas, sons de objetos quebrando, ruídos... Um assalto, talvez?

- Sakura, eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado, se você não atender essa porra de telefone agora mesmo, eu vou até o seu maldito apartamento e arrombo essa porta! E não duvide de mim, porque você sabe que sou mesmo capaz! Sakura, está me ouvindo?!

Passos ligeiros. Ino ouviu alguém correndo. _Tinha_ que ter alguém.

- Alô, Ino?!

Ah, graças a Deus.

- Eu... Estou te ouvindo sim!

A Yamanaka soltou a respiração com força e afundou novamente no sofá, aliviada.

- Por que não me atendeu logo? - exigiu. - Eu estava ficando louca da vida e... Ei. Por que ta arfando desse jeito?

Sakura engasgou.

- Ah, bem. Porque... Er, eu estava me exercitando um pouco.

Não foi preciso maiores explicações ou detalhes.

Porque Ino soube imediatamente. "_Para um bom entendedor, meia palavra basta"_, pensou.

Afinal, estava certa o tempo todo. Sakura esteve mesmo muito ocupada durante esses últimos cinco dias. Sua amiga estava num sonho (bem real) de lua-de-mel com Sasuke. E o motivo maior que não conseguia pensar, descobriu que na verdade, ela sempre soube: o amor.

**...ou as pessoas acabam descobrindo. Mas tudo bem. Nunca foi segredo nenhum o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.**

**

* * *

**

E então, o que acharam? Eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, simplesmente tive um ataque por escrever novas fanfics. Mas, bem. Espero que tenham gostado! Natal, Ano Novo, férias e viagens sempre me deixam mais inspirada :D

Não sou muito boa em escrever ones. E por isso me esforcei bastante para caprichar nessa!

Feliz Ano Novo para todos *-* (meeeeega atrasado) e que 2010 seja ainda melhor que 2009! Muita paz, saúde, sucesso, amor, conquistas, fic e reviews também, claro ;D

Beijos gatinhos e gatinhas :B


End file.
